


Age before Beauty

by pizzz_10



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, jealous em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Em notices How kelly has worked with quite a few older men, he decides to have a little fun and tease the blonde, but it back fires
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Age before Beauty

It was Tuesday morning and Em is sitting at his kitchen table with his laptop in front of him, drinking a mug of coffee and eating a blue berry muffin. Right now he’s on his twitter looking at some content on his time line.

While he’s looking something catches his eye. It’s a tweet link to an article about Robert De Niro working with Machine gun kelly for a movie.

Interesting.

The blonde is certainly getting busy with his movie career. Em won’t admit out loud, but the Kelly is actually better at acting then him.

As he reads the article he starts to realize something. This is the fourth or third older guy that Kells has worked with. 

He smirks a little and starts to get an idea. He’s going to have a little bit of fun messing with the blonde when he comes over.  
~~~~~~~

At 3:00 Kelly is at his place sitting on the couch , drinking a can of coke and watching a Star Wars movie. 

Em is sitting with him, drinking a Diet Coke. “Hey you want some pizza or chinese?” The older man ask. Kelly thinks for a moment, before answering. “Pizza.”

Em nods before taking out his phone and going to his door dash app. While he decides what pizza restaurant to order from, he decides to make a little bit of small talk.

“So I kind of found out something about you today and it’s almost weird how I never noticed till now.”

“What?” 

“You love old men.”

Kelly looks at him with a little bit of a confused expression. “What?”

“you love old men. Think about it, you worked with Tommy Lee who is older then me, you worked with Travis Barker, your going out with me and now your working with Robert De Niro...are you trying to replace me or something?”

Kelly groans in annoyances and blushes a little. “Dude seriously? God shut up.”

“I see you’re not denying it.” Kells grabs a couch pillow and throws it at him. “Fuck off.” Em ducks and starts to grin.

He’s not going to leave the blonde about this for a while. 

~~~~~~~~

Later on in the day, Kells is watching another Star Wars movie and eating his fourth slice of pizza. 

He stares in amazement as Harrison Ford gets into a gun fight with star troopers and punches one of them, follow by delivering one of his best one liners.

When he was a kid, he always had some what of a crush on him. One Halloween he dressed as Han Solo when he was younger and he one time cut out a magazine photo of him. 

“God it be so cool if I got to work with him.” He mumbles and when he says this, Em is coming back into the room. “With who? Mark Hamill?”

“Nah, don’t get me wrong he’s cool, but I mean Harrison Ford, he’s so amazing.”

“Easy there, sugar baby.” Em says and Kelly’s cheeks get pink. He glares at the other man and flips him off.

“For the last time, I don’t have an old man fetish.”

“So you don’t think Harrison Ford is good looking?”

“Of course I do....wait what I mean is-“

“Geeze I know he was handsome when he was younger, but come on Kells, he’s like 78, I’m not sure he can fuck you hard enough, the most you can get out of him is a few checks and credit cards.”

Kelly face’s get red now and he grabs a pillow to hide his face. “You are such a dick.” He groans.

“Hey I’m just being honest. Now with Robert, it’s going to be the same...Actually Harrison Might be able to bang you, he seems to have some Energy left-“

“You are so gross.” Kells takes the box of pizza off the coffee table and grabs the slice he was eating. “I’m going outside to sit on the porch, thanks for ruining the movie for me.”

“Wait you can’t take the whole box with you, I paid for it.” Since Kells can’t flip him off because his hands are full, he sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Hope you don’t act that bratty around De Niro. He may not buy you a drink after your first day of filming with him.” 

Kelly growls in annoyance and heads outside.

Later while he’s outside on the porch listening to some music and eating a little bit more pizza, Em comes out and he has his car keys in his hand.

“Hey I’m going out to the store, wanna come along?”

Kelly shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”

“You sure? there’s a retirement home on the way there, we can stop there too-“

Em has to stop talking to duck when Kelly throws a slice of pizza at him. 

~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later Kells is sitting on a hotel couch and he just got off the phone with his agent. He got a call about a job offer. It’s to be in film and his main co-star would be Mads Mikkelsen. Now when Kells found that out he was very much excited

He he’s seen the man on Hannibal and he loved the show, plus he’s seen interviews of him and he seems like such a cool dude. 

Also he’s very attractive. He has a scruffy look to him, some of his teeth are almost canine or fang like, witch makes him more attractive for some reason and he looks hot in a suites, especially the ones from Hannibal. 

As he keeps thinking about the actor his eyes get wide in realization. Mads is in his 50s and he’s finding him hot.

“Oh my god, I really-“

He’s cut off from hearing a knock at the door. He gets up from his sofa to go it. He looks through the peep hole and sees that’s it’s Em. 

He opens it and let’s the other rapper in.

“What’s wrong with you? You look disturbed.” He says as he heads to the couch to sit and Kells sits down next to him.

“I..I think you might be right.”

“Right about what?”

“Me liking old men, I’ve been wanting to work in movies with men like Leonardo DiCaprio, Idris Elba and Colin firth, I keep on accepting music collabs with older Rock artist, You were right-“

“Will you be quiet.” Em says cutting him off and he looks really annoyed. “I was joking. You’re not attracted to older men. You just work with them. Besides I’m the only old man your attracted to anyway.” 

Kelly notices how huffy he’s getting, it’s almost like he’s jealous. He probably is jealous right now.

Kelly slowly grins, time for a little pay back. “I don’t know. I was watching Ad astra the other day and I thought Brad pit looked hot for his age.”

“Brad Pitt? Are you kidding? His face screams Botox.”

“Still hot. Plus I don’t have to worry about his face when I’m sitting-“ Kelly is hit on the head with a couch pillow and he laughs.

“Calm down I’m only kidding.”

“You better be.” Em says with a glare and Kells chuckles. “Oh by the way, I’m doing a new film next week with Mads Mikkelsen.”

“Who the hell is that?”

“He’s this older dude who played Hannibal Lecter.” 

Em stares for a moment and he looks worried. “You know if this is about me not being a too much sugar daddy and not buying you enough stuff, just tell me. I’ll buy you stuff.”

Kelly just smiles and pulls him close to kiss him. “Don’t worry. You’re the only grumpy old man I need.” 

~~~~~~~~

Next week Em drives to the movie set Kells is working at. He told the blonde he would pick him up when he was done. When arrives, he sees Kelly sitting next to a man, both were in sitting in movie set chairs. 

He’s a handsome, older gentleman, who has a little bit of grey in his brown hair, he’s scruffy and he’s wearing a track suit.

Right now him and Kelly are sharing a joint and laughing about something. At one point Kelly whispers something in his ear and the man gives a deep chuckle.

Em goes over to them and Kelly smiles when he sees him. “Oh good, you’re here, Em this is Mads. He’s my co-star I told you about.”

Mads sticks out his hand and gives a polite smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Colson has told me-“

“Oh my god, you have a sexy European accent too?” Em says and he feels a little embarrassed once he realizes what he said out loud. 

Mads tilts his head a little in confusion. “Um thank you, it’s Danish.”

A Danish accent? How is he supposed to compete with that? This man could steal Kelly away from him and he be won’t be able to do anything about it. 

“Well I must go, see you tomorrow, dear boy.” Mads says once they both get out of their chairs. He grabs Colson’s face and gives him kisses on both cheeks. 

Em immediately scowls and pulls Kelly away from the older gentleman. “Don’t do that unless it’s part of the script, pal.”

Kelly and Mads stare at Em before laughing. “Dude he’s European. They kiss you on the cheeks weather their greeting you or saying good bye.” Kells then reaches into his back pocket to take out his wallet. He opens it and gives Mads a five dollar bill.

“Here dude and see you tomorrow.” 

Mads takes the five with a smile. “You two have a nice evening.” With that he starts to leave and Marshall stares at the Danish man in confusion. “Why did you give him a five?”

“I paid him to do that in front of you.”

“You little brat.” Em mumbles and Kelly chuckles. “Come on, let’s get back to the hotel, I’ll make it up to you by sucking you off.”

“You better.” Em mumbles.

“You’re such a grumpy old man. But your my grumpy old man.” Kelly says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, leave comments and for those of you who are waiting for my Jimmy/crash fic to be updated, don’t worry another chapter is coming soon.


End file.
